


April Fools, Cap!

by DovahRah



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahRah/pseuds/DovahRah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor wants to join the April Fools tradition and play a prank on a fellow Avenger</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools, Cap!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing, so I apologize if it's not very good! I just thought it was a cute idea, hopefully you can enjoy!

Thor had walked in to the kitchen of the Avenger's tower, with a booming greeting he alerted what team was there that he had arrived, "Good morning, brothers, I wish to partake in your day of fools that is to be coming up!"

Tony spun in his chair to face the God, "April Fools day? That's for kids."  
Clint looked up from his breakfast, "I don't know, it could be fun. Did you have anything in mind?"  
Thor shook his head, "I do not, I was hoping I could have assistance with the planning."  
"Well, you've announced it to everyone but Natasha and Steve, so you should do it on one of them, they'll never see it coming." Bruce has added in while drinking his morning coffee.  
"Actually, Natasha might. So we should probably pick Steve as the victim." Tony pointed out, to which Bruce sighed, "I don't like your use of victim. Let's not do anything to harsh, we should keep it nice clean fun."  
Thor was grinning ear to ear, "I agree with the doctor! I want to have a good laugh with everyone after this is over, no hard feelings!"

Natasha woke shortly after to join them in the middle of their scheme, "oh this can't be good."  
Her view was the men sitting in a circle with written ideas scattered between them, all deciding on which to pick.  
"Good morning, sister! Did you sleep well?" Thor asked as she sat down between him and Clint, "just fine, what are you guys doing?" She picked up a shred of paper with a suggestion written on it, "replace shampoo with green hair dye? Fellas, this better not be for me. I will break every bone in your body."  
Tony snickered, "it's for grandpa, Thor wants to prank him but nobody wants to decide on the best one which is clearly mine."  
She read over all the pranks and held one out, "this one, this one is fun."  
Thor smiled, "it has been chosen, we shall start the planning immediately!"  
Clint rolled his eyes, "I'm not even sure we could find any in your size. Who had this idea?"  
Bruce finished his second glass of coffee before standing up to make his way to the lab, "it was mine."

The team spent the next few weeks ordering the needed items and planning where it would take place.

When the day finally came Steve had gotten a call from Natasha, "Cap!? We need you to suit up and get to the tower, there's been an attack and we need you here now!"  
He was dressed in record time and on his motorcycle speeding through the city.  
It seemed odd to him that no civilian was in a panic as they walked the streets to their destinations and that when he arrived to the tower there was no visual danger. He crept his way up the floors until he reached the living room.  
As he turned the corner he knew it was a prank.  
The rest of his team stood in Captain America pajamas with pillows shaped as the shield. They all threw their pillows at each other in a fight, claiming to be the real Captain America. Then they saw him and started to throw their pillows at him yelling "imposter!"

Steve let out a small laugh as he relaxed, "what's going on?"  
Thor was the last to throw his pillow, "April fools!"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought, I appreciate any feedback you have! Thank you for reading


End file.
